Things I'll Never Say
by The Sweetheart - Kay-chan
Summary: Here's my first song fic! *yay* To the song "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. Takari. Hope you like!


A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head while I was listening to the song. Enjoy. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song "Things I'll Never Say."  
  
"And you should've been there, Kari, it was so awesome!"  
  
Taichi was standing in front of the television set, vividly reenacting his grand save at the soccer game to his little sister. Hikari sighed as her brother played out kicking and dodging shoves, not really watching.  
  
"That creep tried to trip me, but I jumped and kicked the ball up real high, and then--"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Tai," Kari exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from the couch. The siblings stared at each other for a second before the younger ran out of the house in a fuss.  
  
"...Kari...?"  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
The streets were drenched with the rain that was steadily falling over the city. Hikari's footsteps made a soft splash as she ran through the puddles that were gathering along the sidewalk. As she ran she looked down at her feet, and she collided with someone.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
Hikari looked up to see Takeru blinking down at her.  
  
"TK..."  
  
Takeru cocked his head slightly at the soaked girl.  
  
"What are you doing out in the rain? Is everything okay?"  
  
"TK, I..."  
  
Hikari stopped when she felt herself blush. She looked down at the sidewalk and watched the raindrops make little ripples in the puddles at her feet.  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
"You... what?"  
  
Hikari shook her head, feeling tears burning in her eyes.  
  
"N-nothing... never mind..."  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it, yeah  
  
Hikari brushed past Takeru and ran off again, leaving the boy staring after her. She sniffed back tears. Once she was out of sight she stopped and looked back.  
  
"I can't say it..." she said quietly, her tears mixing freely with the rain that drenched her face. "If only I could say what I want to say to you, Takeru..."  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
Hikari sat on her bed, fingering her Digivice. Every so often she would look over at the phone hopefully, searching for courage. But nothing came. She went back to fingering her Digivice, and she sighed longingly.  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
Finally fed up with herself, she grabbed the phone and dialed Takeru's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"TK, it's Kari."  
  
"Kari, are you okay? What happened yesterday?"  
  
"...Nothing, I just got into a fight with my brother. No big deal."  
  
"You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...TK?"  
  
"Yeah, Kari?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
It ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
"Kari...?"  
  
"It's nothing, never mind..."  
  
Kari hung up and bit her lip so hard that it bled.  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it, yeah  
  
Next day was a sunny one. Hikari walked along the sidewalk, staring off at the sky. She wandered to the local park and sat on the swing.  
  
"Takeru...why can't I tell you how I feel? If only I could say what's in my heart... what I wish I could tell you..."  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I'd say I want to see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
"Kari, is that you?"  
  
Hikari looked up to see Takeru advancing toward her. She jumped off the swing and returned his smile, yet weakly.  
  
"Hi, TK."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"  
  
"It seems like there's something you want to tell me, and you can't get it out, and you keep running away... is this true?"  
  
Hikari froze, staring at the boy in shock. Finally she found her voice.  
  
"...Yes... sort of..."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"TK... I... um... I..."  
  
Hikari blushed at her stuttering... Why couldn't she just say it?  
  
What's wrong with my tongue?  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
"Kari?"  
  
She looked up at him, feeling numb with anxiety.  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it, yeah  
  
"I can't..." Kari gasped finally. "I can't say it..."  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I'd say I want to see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
"Kari..."  
  
Takeru's fingers slid around her and pulled her into a warm embrace in an effort to comfort her. Hikari clenched his shirt tightly between her fingers.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I'd say I want to see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
Takeru held her a while. Finally Kari looked up at him.  
  
"...I can..."  
  
She gave a smile.  
  
"I love you, Takeru..."  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
A/N: How'd you like? Please be kind and R&R!! Thank you very much! 


End file.
